


Inhibition

by Davincsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chen - Freeform, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, How Do I Tag, M/M, PWP I guess?, Smut, Some Fluff, Suho - Freeform, but not really pwp?, i seriously do not know how to tag ffs, idk how to tag this, im done tagging have fun, kink clubs are a thing in this fic, overuse of the word 'cock', people watch suchen fuck, suchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davincsoo/pseuds/Davincsoo
Summary: Joonmyun has a list of things that he is afraid of doing, anywhere from silly little things to the biggest thing that he fears. Unfortunatly for him, his boyfriend Jongdae is just the person to help him cross those things off.InhibitionA feeling that makes one self-conscious and unable to act in a relaxed and natural way.





	Inhibition

**Author's Note:**

> This could potentially trigger some anxiety for some people, but I doubt it. This fic is about doing things despite the anxiety you feel about doing them. I just thought you would like a heads up. Also sorry for my overuse of 'cock'.

Breathe, he needed to breathe. It’s only a few words, just a few words. He just needed to walk up to the counter and pay for his items. It’s no big deal. “I don’t think that I can do this,” he whispered to his boyfriend, Jongdae. “I feel like I am going to throw up.”

They were standing in the aisle where the condoms are kept, hiding from the girl’s view. Jongdae stood beside him, holding his hand in attempts to soothe his racing mind. “You can do this, Joonmyun, I know that you can. And even if you can’t, that’s okay. But don’t you think that you owe it to yourself to at least try first before you give up? You’ll be accomplishing two things on that list of yours if you do.”

Although he had to buy condoms, it wasn’t the only thing that he had to buy. He also had to buy a bottle of wine, something he never had done since he was of the age to drink. It was more for the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to really buy it. He had come close many times before, but paranoia overcame him and he ran out before he even had the chance to grab a bottle from the shelf. “And if I can’t do it, we’ll leave immediately?”

Jongdae nodded and let go of Joonmyun’s hand. Joonmyun breathed in deeply and then exhaled before stepping out of the aisle. He made his way to the counter slowly with his eyes glued to the floor and as soon as he got there, he placed the box of condoms on the counter and stepped away briefly to grab a bottle of wine. “So far, so good,” he thought to himself once he came back to the counter with the bottle of wine. He set it down gently and reached into his pocket for his wallet.

“Can I see some identification, please?” Joonmyun nodded and pulled his driver’s licenses out of his wallet. He handed it to the worker, who examined it thoroughly before giving it back to him. “You could have fooled me.”

Joonmyun blinked at the reaction, not too sure what she was talking about, but pushed the matter aside because he really didn’t want to be in there any longer than he even had to be. The amount of time it would take for even a single person to walk in behind him and spot the most obvious item he was buying… He didn’t even want to think about it.

“Must be a big night,” the worker says to him in attempt at making light conversation. 

Joonmyun wants to die.

  
  
  
  


The next place Joonmyun and Jongdae find themselves at is none other than a strip club. Joonmyun felt horribly embarrassed to tell Jongdae that he dreaded receiving a lap dance from anyone that wasn’t him inside the privacy of their own homes, and Jongdae was all too eager to see to it that Joonmyun can cross this, too, off of his list. “I don’t know why this is so difficult for you, Joonmyun.” Jongdae looked around the club while sipping on a simple soda, and smiled as a girl wearing a quite revealing outfit passed by them. “I’ve had plenty of lap dances from people, other than you, and it isn’t as dreadful as you are making it out to be.”

Joonmyun was aware that Jongdae loved coming to places like these, enjoys it even, and it didn’t bother him. It probably should have, but he was okay with it entirely. Joonmyun had the satisfaction of calling Jongdae his, and the pleasure of sleeping in a bed with him from time to time. Besides. Everyone had their guilty pleasures in life. So as long as the two of them were open and honest about them, it didn’t bother them.

“It might be easy for you to enjoy something like this,” Joonmyun shouted slightly over the music that just changed to something more intense, “but this is out of my element. I mean, there are definitely things I am ashamed to admit to wanting to try, but a lap dance from a random girl in a strip club...not one of them.”

“But you aren’t refusing it. That is something.”

No, he wasn’t going to refuse it. They’ve come this far on his list, and he wasn’t going to stop now. Also, both he and Jongdae are open about playing both fields. Joonmyun isn’t so much into woman as Jongdae, but he was in fact interested in them. He, however, didn’t really want to enjoy a woman in this manner. He wasn’t shaming them, or people who like woman in this environment, he was just a simple guy. He was a simple guy who liked a woman’s long legs showing from beneath a slit cut dress. Things like that satisfied him.

“What about her, babe?” Joonmyun followed Jongdae’s gaze to a woman with curly dark hair who was wearing nothing but a white trimmed black bra and panties, walking toward another person sitting not too far from them. She was attractive, he had to admit. “Oh, come on, Joonmyun. No one is ever going to suit to your tastes. You just have to pick someone, and throw her some cash.”

“You make it sound awful when you say it like that.”

“They are paid to do just that, Joonmyun. Jesus.”

He was right, of course. No matter how he looked at it, the women, as well as men, are paid to do exactly what they are doing in there. It didn’t matter how much Joonmyun liked or disliked it. So Joonmyun gestured toward the girl, getting a pleasant smile and a nod in return. He watched her as she kindly bidded her farewells to the other person, and then made her way over to him. “What can I do for you tonight, handsome?” she flirted lightly while bending over the slightest bit to show off her chest. 

“He will have a lap dance, if you are willing?” Jongdae asked for Joonmyun, most likely so he couldn’t back out.

“Sure thing~” she sang softly. “It will cost you thirty for a single dance, a hundred for a VIP dance which includes three dances, and of course there is the four hundred special that includes champagne, strawberries, cream, and an hour with me.”

“I’ll just have the single dance,” Joonmyun decided quickly. It isn’t like he couldn’t afford the others, but he couldn’t handle one dance, let alone three of them or an hour with her. She nodded and held out her hand, to which Joonmyun placed a fifty. 

She smiled and slid it in between her cleavage. “Thank you kindly. I hope you enjoy, and do remember to keep your hands to yourself.” When she started to move her body to the music blaring in the background, Joonmyun reached his left hand out toward Jongdae. Jongdae, who had been watching the dancer on the stage far too intently to even seem to be paying attention, reached his right hand out and took Joonmyun’s. 

  
  
  
  


After what he had considered to be the longest moment in his entire life, Joonmyun had come to realize that lap dances weren’t all that horrible as he made them out to be. Would he ever pay for one from a stranger again? Most definitely not. Would he ask Jongdae for one? Possibly. Nonetheless… He didn’t hate lap dances. Now what was next on his list of things that terrifying him, was a different story.

“I don’t understand why this even terrifies you, for fuck’s sake..” Jongdae sighed in exasperation at Joonmyun, who frowned and looked around the alleyway uncomfortably. “Loads of people of done this before, more so wasted out of their minds. No one is going to suddenly walk passed us screaming because you are pissing on the side of a building.”

Joonmyun stood there, with his hands on the zipper of his jeans, and he let out a long held breath. “I guess you’re right.”

Jongdae crossed his arms and nodded. “I am, so get to pissing.”

While Joonmyun did his business, Jongdae looked around the alleyway. Joonmyun couldn’t tell you what he would find interesting enough to even begin to look around such a dingy, filthy place. Maybe he didn’t find it interesting at all. He was probably just waiting for him to finish  _ pissing _ . “Why did you make me drink all that orange juice? I don’t have a shy bladder, you know…”

“Anyone can have a shy bladder when put in a situation like this. The orange juice was to make sure that you had no choice.”

“Six bottles of it though, Jongdae?”

“It was on sale,” Jongdae defended. “I couldn’t not buy it for sale price.”

Joonmyun was nearly finished when a light hit him in the face. He jumped as it moved from his face down to his hands, and he scrambled to quickly tuck everything back in its rightful spot. “Hey, you!” shouted the source of the light. “What in the hell do you think you are doing right now?”

Joonmyun looked at Jongdae and Jongdae took a few slow steps back. As the person came into view, Joonmyun could see the badge on the uniform and weapon at the waste of the person on the other end of the light. “Joonmyun, I love you, but put your dick away and run!”

  
  
  
  
  


They ran forever, it seemed. It was only fifteen minutes, Joonmyun had realized, and the police were no longer chasing them by the time they had stopped to catch their breath. They started laughing about it shortly after because who would laugh at being caught exposed in an alleyway pissing? They were also laughing because it dawned on them that they left the car by the building that they were next to. “Why didn’t we just get in the fucking car and drive away?” Jongdae chokes out while taking a few gulps of the water that Joonmyun handed him. 

“It’s because we are idiots, Jongdae.” answered Joonmyun whose breathing returned to normal. “We are idiots that decided to choose the night that police are roaming the streets actively to cross shit off of a list of things that terrifies me to do."

Jongdae couldn’t disagree, but Joonmyun could tell that he was having trouble with the way that Joonmyun responded. “What?” questioned Joonmyun who had shifted in his seat to buckle his seat belt. 

Jongdae put the cap back on the bottle of water and placed it back in the cup holder. “Why do you do that?” 

Joonmyun looked up at him after buckling up. “Why do I do what?”

“Why do you always see the worst in things that can be ended in something good?”

Joonmyun wasn’t sure that he understood what Jongdae was asking, or trying to say rather. “I’m sorry,” is all he answered. He didn’t know what else to say other than that. He was sorry. He hated making Jongdae upset when all he was trying to do was make him happy. 

“What is next on the list?” he asked while buckling his own seat belt. 

Joonmyun fished the list out of his pocket and unfolded it. He’s satisfied to see that everything he had written down on the list had been crossed off as completed, all except one. “Kill me…” he whispered. 

Jongdae took the list from him and nodded. “Alright.”

Joonmyun looked over at him dreadfully. “Alright?”

“Yes, Joonmyun.” Jongdae handed the list back to him and started the car. He looked in the rearview mirror, making sure that there wasn’t any other cars driving up behind them, and drove out onto the street. They didn’t talk about the next and final thing on the list for a while. Actually, they didn’t talk at all. Joonmyun wasn’t sure if it was because Jongdae was still upset with him, or if Jongdae as letting him take in what they are going to do. Either way, he didn’t hate it. It was comforting to sit in silence after all that they’ve done today before this point. What was even more comforting to him was when Jongdae placed his hand on Joonmyun’s thigh palm down and nudged for him to take it. 

Holding hands in deafening silence is the most relaxing and safe thing for Joonmyun. 

“Where are we heading to anyways?” asked a distracted Joonmyun. He had been staring out of his window, watching as buildings and cars passed by them.

“There is a place about forty-five minutes out that does things like that on your list.” Jongdae answered. “They do things like that on your list. The owner said that he doesn’t mind letting us use a room, but there is one condition.”

Joonmyun looked at Jongdae this time. “And that is?”

“If we make any profit from this, it goes directly to the owner as if we are working there.”

It made sense, he supposed. He didn’t think that this would come free or easy. What bothered him is that they could potentially make this business money, and it didn’t make what they were going to do any easier. 

  
  
  


Joonmyun had never felt more sick in his life than he did right now. They had made it to the place Jongdae talked about in just the time he said that it would take to get there. It didn’t look like he expected it to. It was very lowkey, blended in rather. It didn’t make people question its purpose, but you know what it’s for. “Joonmyun?” Jongdae stood at the entrance of the building, waiting for Joonmyun who stood by the car. “Are you okay?”

No. He wasn’t okay. He was about to the one thing that he both wants, and feared most. But they came too far to turn back now. He knew that if he just uttered the words that Jongdae, without question, would take them back home. He loved him for that. “I’m okay. I just needed a minute is all.” It wasn’t a lie, not that he would think Jongdae a fool enough to believe it even if it were. 

“Come on then.” Jongdae held the door open for Joonmyun and gestured for him to hurry, to which he did. When he walked in, nothing seemed any different than the outside did. There was basic lighting illuminating a long corridor that lead to a door and what Joonmyun assumed to be a bouncer. “Well doesn’t this look like something straight out of a movie.”

Joonmyun couldn’t disagree. It did look like something out movie, and it looked like they were walking toward their doom. “How did you find this place anyways?”

“I did some research after you showed me the list the first time and found this place on a list of the most recommended. It didn’t cost me a lot to get us in here being that the owner gets our profits.”

“Why this place though? Aside from it being most recommended.”

Jongdae stopped a few feet away from the bouncer and flashed a smile in Joonmyun’s direction. “This place had good ratings for the decent audience they bring in. I guess the audience are very patience with the people that work here. Pretty cool, huh?”

It made him relax a bit more knowing that if he had a mental breakdown in front of people that they wouldn’t start complaining or make rude remarks toward him. “It is pretty cool,” Joonmyun agreed softly. 

“Hi there!” greeted Jongdae to the bouncer who stood unphased. “We are working for the night. The name is Kim Jongdae, and this is my boyfriend Kim Joonmyun.”

The bouncer blinked. “Can I see some identification please?”

“Yeah, sure.” Jongdae took out his own identification card while Joonmyun took out his and they both handed them to the bouncer. The bouncer took a few moments to scan the identification cards, glancing up at the both of them a few times, and then handed them back. He stepped out of the way as to say that they can go on in. “Thank you so much, sir. Have a nice one.”

As Joonmyun passed by the bouncer, he could have sworn that he heard him heave a long sigh. He wanted to turn back, with the strongest urge, and pat the poor thing on the back because honestly? Same. But even if he did, he wouldn’t have the chance because Jongdae grabbed his hand and began to drag him inside the door. The sound of pleasantly relaxing, but also sensual, music greeted them as they walked in. It was unlike any other place that he has seen before, any club rather. What he expected to see in a club, was in fact the complete opposite. The setting was very formal, like a theater, but with multiple tables. There were sections, open, but private seating lining the walls, and a bar in the middle of the room. The amount of alcoholic beverages it had amazed him. Not only did that amaze him, but also the amount of people and what they were engaging in. 

“What kind of place is this..?” Joonmyun asked Jongdae. 

“I told you,” he answered while pulling Joonmyun along to the bar. “This club does things like you want to do."

“This openly?”

Jongdae nodded. “People have kinks, kinks of which they get shamed for. Clubs like this exist for those people to act them out comfortably without being bothered by unapproving eyes.”

Was what he wanted to do classified as a kink? If he just wanted to try it, even if it terrified him, how could it be a kink?

“Excuse me, but could I please speak to the owner of this establishment?” Jongdae let go of Joonmyun’s hand and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I know that’s asking a lot from you…”

The man shook his head and set a clean wine glass on a shelf next to multiple others. “The owner isn’t here right now. He won’t be back until tomorrow. The manager is here though. Would you like to speak to her?”

“Yes. That would be great thank you.”

“It’s no problem. Wait here for a moment and I will go get her.”

While they waited for the man to come back with the manager, Joonmyun and Jongdae took the time to look around. In a section directly in front of where they stood, two women were on top of each other kissing and pleasing one another. Joonmyun felt embarrassed, but he couldn’t look away. They seemed so unphased by the openness, how exposed they were to everyone here. They looked so in love with the moment and each other, it amazed him. The woman beneath the other captured his gaze and Joonmyun’s face got hot. What made things worse was that she smirked at him and went back to what she was doing.

“You wanted to speak with me?” questioned a woman approaching the bar.

“Oh thank god,” Joonmyun mumbled under his breath and turned to greet the manager. 

Jongdae put on this polite, happy expression that often get confused for flirting and bowed to the manager slightly. “Yes. Hello. I contacted the owner not too long ago about wanting to come in for a few hours tonight. He should have mention me, I hope.”

“Ah, yes,” she answered, confirming it. “He did mention to me about two men coming in tonight. For one of our rooms correct?”

Jongdae nodded. “That would be us, yes.”

“Fantastic. We have a room set up for you to use as you wish. Plenty of props and clothes to use as well. We already placed a sofa in there-a black leather chesterfield to be exact, so no need to worry about that bit. Can we get you something from the bar?”

Joonmyun didn’t normally drink. Nothing bad happened to him if he did, he just preferred not to drink. If he did drink, it was wine. He particularly favored red wine. “I will take a glass of wine. Your best red, if you don’t mind.

Jongdae held up two fingers. “Make that two please.”

“While Minwoo here grabs those for you, I’ll take you back to the room. If you’ll follow me.”

As they head back to the room that they were going to be using, Joonmyun pinched some of the fabric to Jongdae’s jacket in between his finger and thumb and tugged on it as they walked along. “So is there anything we should know before we do anything?” asked Jongdae curiously. “Is there anything we can or cannot do?”

“We don’t have many rules here,” she answered calmly as she turned a corner. “We shouldn’t have to tell you to keep it safe, consented, and legal. You should already know that as soon as you walk in the front door. There is also the matter of respecting those who come into your room to watch you as you work. We have a respectable, decent audience here, and we expect you give them the same treatment in return. It makes for a much happier environment, wouldn’t you say?”

“It makes sense,” Jongdae agreed.

“We don’t allow food play in our rooms because of the obvious mess it makes, and the time spent cleaning up afterwards is utter hell. We already have clean up crew for this and we are not so terrible as to add to their workload.” She stopped in front of a door and turned to face them. “As for what you can do. We don’t care what you do beyond this door. Like I said before, and will repeat it again...Keep it safe, consented, and legal. Also settle on an agreed safe word. Too many people come in here, and then leave bitching and moaning over a word that they should have had figured out before they got in their car.”

Joonmyun and Jongdae had a safe word. It wasn’t something just thought of because they decided to do this. It was something that they discussed as they started having sex. It was for if the occasion should arise that one of them weren’t feeling what was being done, they could just pop out the word, and everything would stop without the unnecessary conflict. 

“Should we know anything else before we walk in there?” Joonmyun finally asked, a little anxious from the possibilities.

The manager shook her head. “That is all. I hope you two enjoy yourselves, and please make sure to use a condom. I don’t know why people think safe only means physical or emotional harm, but it also does in fact include using a condom.”

Jongdae laughed, and admittedly, so did Joonmyun.

  
  
  


 

Joonmyun had three glasses of wine before they walked into that room, and he still wasn’t even sure if that was enough. Jongdae was patient with him, thankfully, and didn’t push him to walk into the room until he was ready to. Which, he didn’t think he would ever be ready to, but he walked in anyways. The room was not how he expected it to look. It was spacious, and everything aside from the sofa and windows were covered in black faux fur rug carpeting. What gave the room a more  _ sensual  _ feel is the red lighting bouncing off of every surface strongly. He definitely didn’t hate this. In fact, he liked the simplicity of the room.

Jongdae had made himself comfortable on the sofa while Joonmyun had been cowering by the door. The manager gave them twenty minutes before people would be able to come into their room, and Joonmyun wished it were longer. “Why do you think she gave us twenty minutes?” he asked, his bare arms wrapped around his small frame. 

Jongdae looked back at Joonmyun and patted the empty space beside him. “You don’t really need me to answer that for you, do you?”

Joonmyun shook his head and went over to sit down. The both of them decided that they wouldn’t do anything extreme when it came to what they will be wearing. Jongdae suggested that they both wear solid color briefs, and coincidentally they both wore black. This was all they wore to keep from the awkwardness that came from shedding clothing before sex.

“I can’t believe we are actually doing this,” said Joonmyun, changing the subject. “I can’t believe I am doing this. Why I am doing this?”

“It’s something you wanted to try, and are too afraid to. You’ve told me this plenty of times while planning to do everything you had on that list.”

“I didn’t think we would actually be doing this, Jongdae. I didn’t foresee us going through with this.”

Jongdae placed a hand on Joonmyun’s bare thigh and rubbed his thumb gently back and forth. “Joonmyun. You know that I wouldn’t have put you in this position if I didn’t think you wouldn’t actually want to go through with this. When you brought it to my attention, and even as we planned all of this out, I could see that you really wanted to try this, despite the fear in your eyes. That is why we are doing this.”

Joonmyun looked over at him, shoulders relaxing. “What if I said I don’t want to do this anymore? What then?”

“If you don’t want to do this, Joonmyun, I’m not going to make you do it.” Jongdae turned his body toward Joonmyun and placed both of his hands on his thigh. “Do you really not want to go through with this?”

Joonmyun wanted to say no. His mind was repeating telling him to say no. But his body was telling him something different. “I want to do this,” he answered Jongdae with a confidence that was being accompanied by a bit of uncertainty. “I may be utterly terrified of the people that will be watching us, but I honestly am getting turned on at the thought.”

Jongdae smiled at this, a genuinely happy smile. He leaned in and placed a kiss to Joonmyun’s temple. He lingered there, his lips firmly pressed against Joonmyun’s temple. Joonmyun took advantage of the moment as soon as Jongdae tried to comfort him. Was it dirty? It might’ve been. Joonmyun just wanted to catch him off guard, shock him really. He was also trying to distract himself from the reason that they were doing this. “I am terrified of people watching us,” Joonmyun spook softly, his hand that he had sneakily slid inside Jongdae’s briefs stroking his cock teasing slow. “But that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try to put effort into doing this. You went all this way just for me, and if I didn’t make the most of this, it would all be pointless.”

Jongdae breathed in sharply and pulled his lips away a bit. “That was so dirty, Joonmyun,” he responded with a slight chuckle. He brought his hands up to Joonmyun’s face and forced him to look at his. The look he gave him was lustful, and oh so in love. Jongdae’s eyes scanned every inch of Joonmyun’s face. From the left of his brow that was shaped everso oddly, yet so cutely. To the bridge of his nose. Even to his eyes and how the right was the slightest bit higher than the other. Jongdae loved his lips most, and Joonmyun knew this. Jongdae never failed to tell him. Jongdae’s eyes, in fact, stop at his lips, and seconds later he kissed them. 

Jongdae’s lips are always soft, and Joonmyun loved it. Maybe it was the subtle taste of cherry balm that he wore to keep them moisturized that he was in love with. Jongdae tasting like fruit was one of his favorite things. “I know it was,” Joonmyun told him moments after the kiss broke. He removed his hand from Jongdae’s briefs and laughed when he made sounds of protest. Joonmyun then got to his knees and forced Jongdae to move his feet to the floor. He spread Jongdae’s legs and placed himself in between them. He reached forward and tugged Jongdae’s briefs down, to which Jongdae helped without needing to be asked. Joonmyun doesn’t remove the briefs, not yet. It was too much of a pain and a bother to. He just wanted to please his boyfriend, to make the most of the situation regardless of his mixed emotions. 

He wrapped his fingers around the base of Jongdae’s cock and held it in a firm upright position. He dropped his head down and slowly eased his mouth down over the head. Jongdae leaned back against the sofa and used his pointer finger to move the hair out of Joonmyun’s way. “You look so pretty,” Jongdae began as he watched his boyfriend suck him off, “with my cock in your mouth.” Joonmyun looked up at him and flushed. He bobbed his head a few times, taking a few short breaths of air, before dropping his head again. With each bob of his head, he took more of Jongdae into his mouth a bit every time.

“I didn’t think it was possible, but we are getting an audience.” pointed out Jongdae while he ran his fingers through Joonmyun’s hair. Joonmyun had his lips touching his fingers, the head of Jongdae’s cock at the back of his throat when he stopped moving his head. It was the least comfortable thing, having someone’s dick pressed against your uvula. He brought his head up, removed his mouth from Jongdae’s cock, and he turns his head around to see a small group of both men and women walking into the room on the other side of the glass. There wasn’t that many people, six to be exact, but it was enough for Joonmyun’s heart to drop to his stomach. “Joonmyun. Babe. Joonmyun..”

Joonmyun looked back at Jongdae and swallowed harshly. “That...is a lot of people, Jongdae.” He wanted to look back, and Jongdae must’ve sensed that because he took hold of his face to keep him from doing so. “That is a lot of people,” he repeated, removing his hand from Jongdae’s full erect cock. 

“Don’t worry about them,” he says in a soothing tone as to comfort Joonmyun. “Just pretend that they aren’t there. It’s only you and me in this room. It’s only you and me.”

Sure, it was easy to say that they aren’t there, but it’s impossible not to feel six sets of eyes on you. And boy did he. “Condom,” Joonmyun told Jongdae at random, and he felt embarrassed by it. Jongdae blinked at him and remembered the condom that they brought in with them stashed in the sofa cushion. “Right,” Jongdae answered, subtly fishing it out of the sofa. He used Joonmyun’s body to hide himself as he removed the condom from the wrapper and carefully placed it on. 

Joonmyun hadn’t noticed that he had been clenching his fists until Jongdae grabbed his hands and brought him up off the floor. “Relax,” Jongdae whispered to him, his hand traveling lightly up Joonmyun’s arms. They then go across his shoulders, over his collarbone, down his torso, and then to the soft flesh of his ass beneath his briefs. It was relaxing him, as he was sure the intent was just that. Jongdae forced Joonmyun’s briefs down over his ass and let them fall to the carpeted flooring. In the audience, a string of compliments could be heard and Jongdae pressed his lips against the soft, yet toned skin of Joonmyun’s stomach. “Don’t worry about them, babe. Just focus on me, and focus on the pleasure I can give you.”

Joonmyun closed his eyes and rolled his head back as Jongdae inched his lips toward his own cock. It didn’t take long for him to fall into the same mood. In fact, he was getting more and more aroused by the second. “That feels good,” Joonmyun told Jongdae. Jongdae glided his tongue along the side of Joonmyun’s cock and takes the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and twisted his hand around the base as he pumped him. Joonmyun rolled his head forward again to look down a Jongdae who had looked up at him while he gave him head. Joonmyun ran his fingers through Jongdae’s hair and grabbed a fist full gently to force more of him into his mouth. He could see that he liked the change of mood in Joonmyun and didn’t protest to Joonmyun filling his mouth entirely of his cock. 

 

 

 

Joonmyun had his back against the leather cushions of the sofa, Jongdae resting in between his legs with his fingers sticky with the lubricant provided by the club.  _ You look beautiful like this, _ Jongdae would whisper into his ears every so often before he would kiss him. Beautiful never made him feel more bashful than it did when Jongdae spoke it to him. “Remember to relax,” Jongdae says to him once he hovered over him again, his lubricated fingers rubbing against his fluttering entrance. He was told so many times to relax by Jongdae tonight that he has lost count. He dug his fingers into the sofa lightly and arched his back as Jongdae began to probe his hole. It was such a wonderful feeling, oh so wonderful. Jongdae’s fingers him with careful and gentle movements. His fingers curl inside him, brushing the slightest bit against his prostate, and Joonmyun feels like he is swimming. He took his own cock into his hand and began to stroke himself to match Jongdae’s thrusting fingers. The pace was slow, and it annoyed Joonmyun, but he didn’t complain or go faster than Jongdae was going. Joonmyun looked at Jongdae, his cheeks flushed, eyes heavy lidded, and practically begs him for something more, anything more. But Jongdae doesn’t comply. “We can’t have you coming so soon, babe.”

Joonmyun didn’t like how he had said those words, not one bit. He soon found out why. Jongdae reached for something beneath the the sofa, something that Joonmyun didn’t realize had been there. The shit-eating grin on his face didn’t make him feel any better either. “Where did you get that from?” asked Joonmyun after setting his eyes on a vibrating cock ring. He really couldn’t stand Jongdae in times like these.

“The manager did say that we could use anything that we wanted,” Jongdae answered as he slid the ring carefully down the length of Joonmyun’s cock. He left it at the base beneath his balls and smiled happily at the item aiding his torture. “I really liked this one. Simple, yet such a powerful thing.”

“I hate-”

Jongdae cut him off with his lips. Jongdae’s fingers had stopped moving and were removed from inside Joonmyun. Instead, Joonmyun could feel the head of his cock teasing his entrance. Jongdae rubbed himself against Joonmyun’s hole, going inside him the slightest bit before pulling back out to continue the teasing. Joonmyun groaned softly against Jongdae’s lips, pushing him away. “Wait,” he tells him. “I don’t want to do it like this.”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow in question and sat back up against the arm of the sofa. “How would you like to do it then?”

Joonmyun got up from the sofa and then positioned himself over Jongdae’s lap. “I want to do it like this,” he answered while resting his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders. “I want to see your face as I ride you and I want you to see mine.”

“Have I ever told you how incredibly hot you are when you take control of the situation?” Joonmyun blushed and reached behind him to hold Jongdae’s cock as he eased himself down onto him. It didn’t go as smoothly as expected and it kind of frustrated him. “I thought I prepped you well enough…”

“You did,” Joonmyun answered, embarrassed. 

“What is taking you two so fucking long?” shouted a gentleman from the audience. “I’ve watched hetero couples fuck faster than you.”

Jongdae snapped his head in the direction the comment made had come from and shot the gentleman an angry look. Joonmyun let go of Jongdae’s cock and grabbed onto the back of the sofa instead. His nerves were getting the better of him again no thanks to the gentleman spewing ignorant things on the other side of the glass. “I didn’t think we could hear them,” Joonmyun whispered to Jongdae, the urge to curl into him and hide becoming too hard to resist. “Why can we hear them?”

“It’s glass, Joonmyun. Just glass. It isn’t sound proof. They can hear us just as much as we can hear them.”

Joonmyun didn’t resist any longer. He took himself off of Jongdae’s cock and leaned forward into Jongdae. He snaked his arms around his torso and buried his face into Jongdae’s neck. “I didn’t pay to watch that guy pussy out. Either start fucking or get out of the fucking room.” Joonmyun hugged Jongdae tighter and tried his damnedest to ignore the words being directed at him.

“If you aren’t enjoying yourself, you are free to sit in another room,” defended someone else from the audience.

“Even I would be a mess if I had someone yelling at me,” came another.

“Stop ruining it for us and for them and leave.”

Jongdae watched as the audience fought with the gentleman back and forth and Joonmyun clung onto him begging for it to be over. It didn’t take long after the thought for both sides of the room to go quiet. Jongdae tapped at the small of Joonmyun’s back, urging him to look. Joonmyun moved his head under Jongdae’s chin and looked over at all the eyes staring back at him. “You don’t have to worry about any of us pushing you like that gentleman did,” said a woman that Joonmyun could hardly see. “Just take as long as you need. We can wait.”

Joonmyun couldn’t believe there were people like this that would actually prefer that he went on his own time rather than theirs. It made him feel warm inside, comforted that he didn’t have to rush himself in order to please the people that were watching them. “We don’t have to do this, Joonmyun,” whispered Jongdae. “We can stop right now and leave without even looking back.”

“I know,” answered Joonmyun. He sat back up and looked into Jongdae’s eyes. “I thank you for saying that, but I really want to do this. I want to do this with you. I think, despite it all, I am ready to try this again.”

“Are you sure?” Joonmyun nodded and smiled warmly. “Well then. Let’s give that prepping another go.”

  
  


 

Joonmyun took Jongdae in much easier the second time around. It helped that Jongdae gave his cock a few strokes and teased his nipples as well to get him back in the mood. With the cock ring still in place, preventing him from going soft, and also preventing him from coming, he was in a hopeless mess of pleasure and bliss. Jongdae’s cock was entirely buried inside Joonmyun and it was driving him insane. With every roll of his hips, Joonmyun had the head of Jongdae’s cock rubbing against his prostate. It was making the torture of not being able to come all the more unbearable, and Jongdae didn’t neglect to let him know that he was enjoying the look on his face every time he thrusted into him. 

“Fuck!” spat out Joonmyun as Jongdae latched onto Joonmyun’s right nipple and tugged at it while he jerked him off. “Please… Please!”

Jongdae shook his head and grinned in satisfaction. He was enjoying the pleasuring pain he was causing his boyfriend. It made his cock twitch inside his tight, plush ass every time he gave Joonmyun’s balls a sinful squeeze. He let go of Joonmyun’s nipple and with his free hand, he brought it to the back of Joonmyun’s neck and pulled his face down to capture his lips. Joonmyun moaned against Jongdae’s lips and wrinkled his nose when the vibration tickled his own. “I want to come,” Joonmyun breathed against Jongdae’s lips moments after he pulled away from the kiss. “Let me come. I can’t bear it anymore.”

With little effort, Jongdae maneuvered himself and Joonmyun without breaking the connection and flipped Joonmyun onto his back. “But it’s,” Jongdae grunted with the roll of his hips as he strongly thrusted into Joonmyun, “fun.” 

With flushed cheeks and a shortness of breath, Joonmyun decided to give up on begging Jongdae for his right to come. He raised his head up and pressed his lips firmly against Jongdae’s, kissing him open. He tasted of things Joonmyun didn’t care in the moment to linger on thinking of. He could smell the strong scent of sweat and sex on them that he couldn’t seem to be bothered by. He could hear people talking amongst themselves, engaging in things he couldn’t tell you because his focus was not on them. His focus was on the man fucking him senseless right now, fucking him so unbelievably well, and in front of all these people. He pulls away from the kiss, taking Jongdae’s bottom lip in between his teeth and tugs on it a tad roughly. 

“I fucking love you,” he spat out angrily, but lost in pleasure coursing through every part of him. The look in his eyes set a fire in Jongdae. A fire that had Joonmyun grinning in satisfaction. Joonmyun felt firm fingers brushing against his aching cock, teasing and rubbing as they made their way toward the vibrating ring resting at base of his dick. Joonmyun’s breathing stopped for a split second as said fingers eased the ring up and over his balls, then took it off his cock entirely. Joonmyun fell back against the sofa, his hands scrambling to find anything to grab a hold of as intense pleasure washed over him. 

  
  
  


 

It was well into breakfast by the time Joonmyun and Jongdae left the club. Instead of driving home right away, Joonmyun offered to buy the both of them some breakfast. They both agreed that they weren’t in the mood for a big meal, so they tossed around some ideas and decided that grabbing something from a coffee shop would suffice. They went to one about twenty minutes away from their apartment, the only one that wasn’t packed with people and didn’t have an unnecessary long wait line. “What sounds good to you?” asked Jongdae who looked as if he wasn’t sure himself on what to get. “So many things on that menu sound wonderful, yet none of them scream to me.”

“We can always get something and share it,” suggested Joonmyun. “The waffles with apples or peaches sound good. Or we can get the pancakes.”

Jongdae thought about it and then smiled childishly. “Can we get both peaches and apples on the waffles? I would really love both.”

Joonmyun really loved this side of Jongdae. The side that still had a bit of child left in him over the silliest of things. Seeing him like this, he sometimes couldn’t believe that he had any other sides to him but this one. “Of course we can have both,” Joonmyun answered and watched in fascination as Jongdae’s eyes light up. They quickly gave their order to the worker and their desired names, then found a table to sit at while they wait.

“So was it as bad as you thought it would be?”

Joonmyun shrugged at first, but then shook his head. “As we went through that entire list, crossing off each number as we did them… I realized that I tend to make things out to be a lot worse than what they really are or have to be.”

Jongdae fiddled with a couple of sugar packets. “I could have told you that, love. Take the condoms and the wine for example. Everyone buys condoms, and everyone buys wine. There isn’t any shame in protection or wanting to enjoy yourself.”

“Pissing in public?” Joonmyun went quiet as the same worker brought them their coffee and waffles. After the worker leaves, he continued. “What about that?”

Jongdae opened the sugar packets and poured it into his coffee. “Loads of people have pissed in public like you did. Those people, however, didn’t get caught doing it like you did.”

Joonmyun and Jongdae both burst into laughter.

“What about the club?” asked Jongdae shortly after the laughter died down and they began to dig into the waffles. “How did you feel about that?”

Joonmyun swallowed the bit of waffle in his mouth and took a sip of his coffee. “Are you asking me how I felt about it or if I would want to do it again?”

Jongdae shrugged and said around a mouthful of waffle, “Both I guess.”

Joonmyun sat his fork down and wiped his mouth off with his napkin. “It was terrifying, really terrifying. It was so terribly so, that I strongly considered leaving the room.” Jongdae frowned at this, he too putting his fork down. “And if it wasn’t for you constantly reassuring me, and if it wasn’t for strangers that didn’t know even our names standing up for me, I most definitely would have left. But as we got more and more into it, I really did enjoy myself. Not that I needed to make that apparent.”

Jongdae’s cheeks had the lightest shade of pink. “You still haven’t said whether or not you would want to do it again.”

Joonmyun took another sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair. “My schedule is clear next saturday.” Jongdae choked even though he had nothing in his mouth. It made Joonmyun smile behind his cup. 


End file.
